Loose Thread
by fantaxiah
Summary: Stan runs into some trouble with a thoughtful gift. BL/SLASH/GAYLUFFS-STYLE


AN: This is the first story I've ever posted on , so yes I'm a sooper newb, yo. I thought of this idea one day when I won a Kyle doll from a crane machine and I was in the same situation as Stan, the damn thread is my enemy. My AMAZINGLY AWESOME BUDDY pumpkinsmush13 edited the story phaor meh. :3 So, I came up with it and she made it beautiful~ ENJOY TEH BEAUTY. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, those sexy muthas Matt and Trey do. :P

**Loose Thread**

Stan sighed.

A long, deep, drawn-out sigh.

And it didn't make time go faster, so he just sighed again, in disappointment. He shifted his pencil between his fore and middle finger and proceeded to tap the pencil against his math textbook with his thumb. The tapping continued at a steady beat, and Stan wished the small action would calm his nerves. His super best friend, Kyle Broflovski, had been in Israel for two weeks. Kyle rarely ever left South Park, and when he did, Stan felt as though the world would end. Kyle was like the peanut butter to his jelly, the paper to his pen, the very reason to his existence. Normally, that would have sounded really creepy, but Stan knew that his relationship with Kyle was anything but normal. To add salt to the wound, Stan hadn't communicated with Kyle all of those two weeks. The last words that he had heard leave Kyle's mouth were a cheerful "See ya!" Obviously Kyle had no idea what impact it had left on him. Poor Stan was loosing his mind. The tapping had become rapid and there was a hushed remark from the desk next to him. He muttered a short apology and stopped. He sat up with a huff and the bell rang, saving him from having to endure another minute immersed in his Kyle-ridden thoughts.

……

"Anf ven he gah hid in da baws!!" Kenny said, muffled by the hood covering his mouth. He still hadn't grown out of that phase yet, unfortunately.

"Ahahahah! Dude, that's fucking nuts! Did you hear that, Stan!?"

Cartman's voice boomed in the large cafeteria and the whiny tone of his voice pierced Stan's ears. Stan rolled his eyes and set down the sandwich he was attempting to eat with a sigh.

"Yeah, whatever."

Cartman huffed at the Stan's lack of humor and Kenny asked out of concern, "Wuz wahng?"

"Oh, he's just sexually frustrated because Jew-boy's been away so long!" Cartman laughed, and Stan shot him a glare.

"Fuck you, asshat!" Stan's face was flushed with slight embarrassment and Cartman laughed harder, and even Kenny let out a small snicker. Apparently his other friends knew about their "sleepovers". Trying to distract himself away from their laughter, Stan scanned his eyes across the lunchroom and he paused when he found a beret-wearing girl headed his way. He smiled warmly and waved, and Wendy Testaburger skipped to his table, holding a bag in her right hand.

"Awh, what does she want?" Cartman remarked rudely, stuffing too much food into his too large mouth, chewing as he talked. Stan gagged just a little at the sight and turned towards Wendy.

Wendy rolled her eyes and said,"I need to talk to you Stan…" in her light feminine voice. Stan got up to follow her. He still appreciated the grace she had and her girl-next-door beauty, but he no longer held romantic affections for her. He saw her more as a sister than a love interest, and kind of replaced her tender, platonic love to Shelly's rough and indifferent one. They moved to a secluded part of the lunchroom and sat down. Wendy then handed the paper bag to Stan.

"It feels weird when Kyle's been away for so long, he's never really gone much," Wendy commented knowingly. She could only imagine what kind of toll this was taking on Stan. Her female intuition told her that he was very much missing Kyle. Stan laughed dryly and replied:

"Hah, yeah, I only have dumb and dumber to talk to and the lack of intelligence is driving me crazy, I swear."

Wendy gave him a look of understanding and nodded. "I know what you mean. I can tell by the way you look at him, Stan. The way your face lights up every time he walks over to you. I bet you miss him more than anyone." Stan blushed and added Wendy to his mental list of people that knew him too well. To fill in the awkward moment, Stan reached for the top part of the bag, attempting to open it. Her small hand reached over to his larger, manly one and she flashed him a toothy smile.

"Not yet. Wait until you get home today; it's a little gift I made last night." She winked and got up to leave. "See you tomorrow!" Wendy bounced over to her own table, and Stan sat for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, and made his way over to his own. It was going to be a long day.

……

Kyle took in a deep breath of the cool, crisp, Colorado air as he stepped out of the car. He adjusted the grip on his bag and walked up the front path to his house. He fumbled for his keys and turned the lock. He inhaled deeply as he entered the place he had left for two weeks. Even though he wished he could've stayed longer it still felt good to come home. He flopped on the couch lazily, and watched as his dad carried in the last bag.

"Whew! Guess we should have packed lighter." Mr. Broflovski sat next to his son, and wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulders.

"Some trip, eh?" His father commented. "I wouldn't mind moving there, it's just your mother finds it too risky and expensive." Kyle chuckled and added:

"Well, it wouldn't be too bad to move there, but I'd miss this place." His father smiled and Kyle suddenly remembered something he needed to do.

"Hey, Dad, can I go over to Stan's?"

"Sure, just be back before dinner." Kyle had sat up and was halfway out the door before his father could finish his sentence. " 'Kay. I'll be back soon." The door shut with a thud behind him, and the elder Broflovski smiled. His son and Stan had something really special, all right.

……

Stan rested in his bed and stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do: his homework was done, he had helped his mom with groceries, he cleaned his room, and had even found time to rearrange his bookcase in alphabetical, genre, and chronological order. Stan couldn't think of any more ways to keep his mind off of Kyle. His eyes scanned the room and then rested upon a small bag on top of his desk. '_Of Course!' _he thought. He lifted himself out of bed and walked to the desk, sat down, and grabbed the bag. He reached inside and felt something soft, yet rough at some of the edges. He pulled it out and held the object in his hands. It was a small doll, with a big head, big goofy eyes, a bright green hat, and orange sweater.

Wendy had made him a little Kyle doll.

Stan's face brightened and he couldn't help but to love the big smile it wore. After studying the doll he found a loose thread at the corner of the mouth. He picked at it with his stubby, half bitten off nails, but the short string slipped out of his fingers. He tried again and again, stubbornly trying to succeed. He then lifted the doll to his face and bit at the string with his teeth. The damn string still didn't budge, and he ended up with a mouthful of tiny thread hairs, which he comically spit onto the ground. It must have been five minutes of him trying to bite at it with his teeth, and again he switched back to picking at it. '_God Damnit! Stupid string!' _he thought as he heard the noise of someone entering the house. _'Hm. That's weird. Maybe Dad got home early.'_ Being male, Stan was too lazy and proud to just simply walk downstairs and grab a pair of scissors. Oh, no! He was not going to let this fabric doll win the best of him!

The door to Stan's room swung open and Kyle walked in to see his friend Stan in a questionable position. He was sitting at his desk, with a small doll in his hands. It seemed as though Stan was kissing the doll, and Kyle blushed as he began to notice that it possessed features similar to his own. Stan turned his head to see who was there, and as he did, his blue eyes widened in shock.

"Kyle!! You're back!" Stan ran and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. Kyle hugged him back, but when they separated his moved his eyes towards the doll on the desk. Stan followed his gaze, and smiled sheepishly. Kyle cleared his throat to cover up the awkward moment.

"Uhm… We're you just… Kissing it?" He saw Stan's face pale as he hurriedly ran to hide the doll behind his back. Kyle smirked at the sight. It was like Stan was six year-old trying to hide the cookies he had stolen from the jar. Kyle laid across the bed, almost seductively, and chuckled.

"I didn't know you missed me that much. I'm glad you had something in my place to keep you company." He got up from the bed and moved closer to Stan, his face inches from the other boy's.

"K-Kyle this isn't…I, uhh, the string-", Stan tried to defend himself but Kyle interrupted.

"You're so impatient Stan." With that, Kyle closed the remaining space between them and kissed Stan softly. Stan was dazed by the sensation and just pulled Kyle closer, their lips remaining glued together. They moved their lips against each other and all the emotions Stan had felt the past two weeks just spilled out. Shakily, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kyle to do the same. After minutes of passionate snogging they finally broke apart. Both boys grinned goofily and Stan rested his forehead on Kyle's. He gazed into beautiful green eyes, and shyly said into Kyle's ear:

"I missed you." Kyle inhaled deeply and placed his head into the crook of Stan's neck. His words were muffled as he spoke, and Stan adjusted his head and asked him to repeat what he said.

Kyle smiled warmly and replied,"I said we should move to Israel together." Stan kissed him lightly and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Sure, and we'll bring mini-Kyle too."


End file.
